criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Serena Johnson
Serena Johnson was a suspect in the murder investigations of three individuals in Maple Heights. She was then a suspect again in the murder investigation of Aloki Indian Delsin Peota in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) shortly before being arrested for her involvement in The Crimson Order. Profile Serena is the 85-year-old mother of Mayor Johnson with short gray hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a pink dress. She also wears pearl earrings and a pearl necklace around her neck. Additionally, she dons a memorial poppy on the left side of her chest. In her first appearance, it is known that Serena has read The Prince, plays tennis and uses sunscreen. In her second appearance, she wears blue eyeshadow and it is discovered that she wears heels and practices acupuncture. In her third appearance, she swaps her memorial poppy for an "I VOTED" badge. It is revealed that she handles guns and is right-handed. In her fourth appearance, Serena ditches her badge and it is noted that she plays the violin, takes Vitamin C and eats snails. Events of Criminal Case Blood and Glory Jones and the player first spoke to Serena when they found a threat note which was sent by her to Jerry Bigwall, the victim. Serena did not like the idea of Jerry's club (The Livingstone Club) catering to the powerful men of Maple Heights and suspected him of having information that could've destroyed the Mayor's campaign. Serena had requested Jerry to keep quiet or regret it, which meant that she was very protective of her family. Serena lent her copy of "The Prince" to Mitchell Westville, but he never gave it back to her. The team spoke to Serena again, when they found a money transfer from Serena in a monthly sum of twenty-thousand dollars. She said that The Livingstone Club was for men only. Serena invested her life in politics as she financed her husband's and her son's political careers, and she wanted to join the club to share her family's political secrets, but she could not. She was angry, but she paid Jerry every month so that he could give her more information. Serena was proven innocent after Mitchell Westville was incarcerated. Chief King wanted to check up on Serena with the player following Mitchell's incarceration. Serena said that her son was sometimes unaware of his surroundings and that Howard left his short list of sponsors in The Livingstone Club and asked the team for help, so the Chief and the player searched the place. After they searched the club, they found the campaign plan torn up. They restored it, but found weird sponsors such as Jezabela's Dungeon, Love Your Leaks, and Girls Sublime. So, they went to give her back the plan and ask her about the campaign sponsors. She told the team to not talk about the events with Howard, because the people of Maple Heights were not interested in events related to Jezabela's Dungeon, Girls Sublime, Love Your Leaks, or otherwise. Good Girls Don't Die Serena would appear again moments after the daughter of her son's rival (Martha Price), Abigail, was murdered in a beauty salon. The team spotted Serena during a speech at the marina, so they investigated the campaign booth for any clues to further incriminate the killer. The team approached Serena with a napkin filled with Martha's threats but countered Serena when they found her threats in the napkin as well. Serena dropped a bomb to the team when she revealed that Abigail was pregnant moments before she was appointed president of the purity fellowship, causing the team to tremble in shock and prompting them to talk to Martha Price about such allegations. Serena was approached by the team a second time at the marina, dropping another bomb to the team that Abigail had an abortion in spite of Martha's anti-abortion values for her campaign. As Serena continued to drop the bomb, Grace snapped at Serena (a feat the Chief did not like given that he was highly protective of the Johnsons), left Serena's sight, and regretting her actions later on. Serena was proven innocent at the climax of the investigation when it was discovered that Sabrina Kingston was the killer behind the scenes, but she was not happy about Grace's snapping during the second conversation, so for the Additional Investigation, Chief King accompanied the player in helping Serena sanitize appetizers for upcoming Red Party meets as Howard contracted a stomach upset as a result of eating poisonous food. It All Ends Here The team found a broken spy gnome, pieced it together, and analyzed the gnome, only to know that the gnome was made and tailored by Serena Johnson to ensure Howard's victory was imminent, and for that reason, Serena was called into the investigation for the third time. The team wanted to know as to why Serena would hide a camera inside the Howard Johnson gnome and Serena claimed it was for security, to ensure that Howard would be re-elected safely. Serena told the team that Adam Bentley was shot at the Red Party office, and firmly believed that Howard was being targeted for some reason, and even went one step up by lambasting the team by not doing their best to protect Howard. Serena was on the red during this investigation due to her close friendship with Chief King, but she was found innocent, but at a cost—Samuel admitted to the team that he killed Adam Bentley and felt guilty for doing so and thus opted to commit suicide—proving all suspects involved innocent all along. Hours following Samuel's decision to exit the world due to his guilt for killing Adam, Samuel's suicide took a heavy toll in Serena's person, telling the team that Samuel's actions were his own to take. Serena would not cooperate with the police since she wanted to mourn the death of Samuel alone. There Will Be Blood Serena was called into investigation once again after the team found an etching portrait announcing her ancestor, Katherine Johnson, as the cook for the Pilgrim Feast of 1643, meaning the Johnson family was in Grimsborough since the Pilgrims settled in. .]] Serena was arrested for the execution order of Adam Bentley through Chief King and her involvement of the Crimson Order's operations. Serena said that the Crimson Order would control Grimsborough without problems, but Jones countered that the Crimson Order's headquarters was a gold mine not printed on the map. Serena found out that Adam discovered the Crimson Order's gold mine and the order's existence alas Serena could not afford Adam to get away with it. Adam made it clear to the Crimson Order that he will not out the Crimson Order's illicit gold mine if the Crimson Order paid him, but in response to Adam's blackmail, Serena ordered Samuel to perform the hit. Serena did not kill Delsin as she allowed the Order's leader to do the chores after Delsin unearthed the Order's oldest secret, something Serena could not let Delsin get away with. Serena agreed to let the team turn her in, but her son got mad at the team for his mother's arrest but the team told the Mayor not to obstruct the law. This prompted the team to consult Anakee to retrace Delsin's steps en route to the Pilgrim Feast of 1643. Serena was eventually found guilty of murder, conspiracy, and for her involvement in the Crimson Order's illicit activities of four centuries in court, and she was sentenced to life in jail under solitary confinement. Trivia *Serena is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. *Serena is one of the characters of Grimsborough who made physical appearances in two districts. Case appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42 of Grimsborough) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough) *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) Gallery SJohnsonGrimsborough.png|Serena, as she appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42 of Grimsborough). SJohnsonGrimsboroughC48.png|Serena, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough). SJohnsonGrimsboroughC51.png|Serena, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). SJohnsonGrimsboroughC56.png|Serena, as she appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough). MarthaVSSerena.png|Martha Price VS Serena Johnson flyer. Serena'spicture.png|An old picture of Serena with her late old friends, Samuel King and Stuart Huckabee. Katherine J..png|Katherine Johnson, Serena's ancestor. HJohnsonGrimsborough.png|Howard Johnson, Serena's son. VJohnsonGrimsborough.png|Veronica Johnson, Serena's granddaughter. Serena Arrested.jpg|Serena, sentenced to life in jail in solitary confinement for being a member of the Crimson Order and for ordering the hit on Adam Bentley. OG SUS 42 602.jpg OG_SUS_48_604.png OG_SUS_51_603.png SJ PNG.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:The Crimson Order members